Everything is about to change
by DerpyUnicorn02
Summary: Kim is having the worst summer ever, or is she? She goes to a summer camp and its completely different than she thought it would be. The girls seem really nice and the guys are pretty cute, but she has her eye on a particular brunette, with long hair and brown eyes. What happens when the guy of Kim's dreams ends up sharing a room with her? Is he really the guy to trust and love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me, I hope you enjoy the story, 'cause its just getting started**

**Reviews are welcome to anyone with suggestions for the story.**

Everything is about to change…

Kim's Pov

I hate my life. I'm serious, my life completely sucks. In fact, I'm pretty sure I have the worst life in America, no Earth, no the UNIVERSE. You know why my life is so bad? My parents just told me I'm going to a summer camp, and yes, that means all summer. They told me just today, and you know what else? I have to leave, today! And I'm sure you're all acting like, _what's the big deal, anyway_, actually, I agree with you, I don't know why I'm so upset, I'm just pretty sure it'll be boring. That's all. Anyway I'm already packed so I might as well shove myself into my parents' car and try to think of the good possibilities that might happen at camp…

NOT

Once we arrive at the campground, a small old lady come by and asks,"What is your little campers name, eh?"

"Kim Crawford." My mom says happily.

'Hm," the lady says while looking at her clipboard,"oh yes, Miss Kimberly, you're staying in cabin eight, enjoy!"

My mom drives down the twisted road, stops by my cabin, and practically shoves me out of the car all smiley and waving like, _toodle-oo._

I swear this camp is just a secret way for parents to get rid of their kids.

I roll my eyes a my mom's minivan as it rumbles down the dirt road, then turn to look up at my cabin.

There is about twenty guys inside, about half that many girls.I don't believe it, this place is so cramped, I have to sleep in a cabin WITH boys. God this is a disaster. I pause for a moment and peer inside the cabin through the frame door, i look around, back and forth between the boys and girls. The girls seem really cheerful and nice, and most of the guys are cute, but i kept staring at this one guy with long brown hair that frames his face, and deep chocolate brown eyes.

Hmmm...

maybe this summer wont be as bad as i thought it would be...

**yea i know, short chapter, but its only the begging, just wait...****itll get better, i promise**

**thanx 4 reading! reviews and ideas are welomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back with another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Kim pov

Suddenly I realize ive been gawking at the same guy for about an hour. A Latino looking dude walks up to the door and swings it open, asking me, "Are you gonna come in, or what?" As I mentally pacepalm myself, I walk inside the cabin and look around for a bunk, I finally find an empty bottom one in the back of the room and place my stuff on the bed. I look at my pile of junk, almost satisfied, then take a step back and turn around, walking forward. Before I could take a step, I bumped into a guy who was coming in my direction.

"Ouch." I muttered as I practically tumbled down, but a pair of large of large (decidedly boylike) hands grabbed my wrists before I could fall.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, are you okay?" a voice asked me.

"Yeah, im fine." I said, and then I looked up. Oh my gosh, it was the guy I was staring at earlier. I bit my lip and smiled up at the guy.

"Um, well, I might as well introduce myself, Hi im Jack." He put out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand and responded," Kim."

He smiled at me goofily, while I did the same to him. We did this for what seemed like forever, until some dancing kid bumped into us and screamed, "WHOOOO!"

Jack kept smiling, but when he turned to the kid, it sorta faltered, "Oh, hey Jerry, what's up?" But, I got the feeling Jack didn't really care.

"Well, it looks like you and blondie already met, and I really gotta fix my swag, so-"

He didn't finish, he just ran to the bathroom, screaming like a little girl.

After Jerry slammed the bathroom door shut, I suppressed a smile and looked up at Jack, who sighed at his friend's stupidity. I stared up at him, wondering whether to be upset or worried, then finally he said, "Sorry," then added, "again." He looked at me goofily, and I did the same, but then we were interrupted by someone.

**Hmmm? Who could it be? You'll find out soon enough!**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**sorry, i had to update as soon as i could, i got sidetracked, so its a little short!**


End file.
